


Disarming a Foe

by Jettara1



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secret Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: It started as a distraction, a way to throw his enemy off balance and release some pent up anger.  It was never meant to be anything more.  How and when they went from enemies to lovers would forever elude Viggo.  But not everyone is happy with his newfound relationship with one Hiccup Haddock.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Disarming a Foe

Disarming a Foe

Inspired by Evilwriter37’s fic Admit It.

This is one of my head cannons as to why Ryker betrayed Viggo.

It started as a mix of frustration and mild curiosity. It never should have progressed any further, but even the best laid plans could fall apart, especially when it involved the Dragon Riders. 

The battle had moved to the ground, the Hunters succeeding in getting the riders out of the sky where they had the advantage. On the ground, the Hunters had superior numbers and were skilled warriors, having fought men and dragons decades longer than many of the riders had been alive. Yet the riders still had their dragons, and despite their young ages, they knew how to hold their own. They fought as a team, protecting one another with a care that many of the Hunters did not hold for one another. The key was to separate them and pick them off one at a time and Viggo took the lead by luring Hiccup away from the others. Cut off the head of the dragon and the rest would fall; he had told Ryker when they formed this plan. Normally Viggo did partake in such battles but the rider had cost them dearly and it was time to end it. And Hiccup was so predictable at times. Anger him enough, make yourself a target, and the boy would follow. It worked splendidly.

Viggo had Hiccup chase after him into the dense words, away from the parties fighting, where it would only be them. The Night Fury followed, of course, and Viggo could feel the heat of the plasma blasts just missing him, a telltale sign that Hiccup was intent on capturing him, not killing him. The poor dear was foolish if he thought he could accomplish such a feat. As soon as they were far enough away, Viggo spun around to attack. He caught Hiccup off guard, but not enough to disarm him. Their sword came together with a resound clash, and sparks came from the rider’s fire sword. It was a clever device, one Viggo intended to study once he finally killed the troublesome youth. Hiccup had become a thorn in his side for far too long. 

It was a little offsetting to see how talented Hiccup was with a sword. By all accounts, he shouldn’t have been as strong as he was. He was thin, far too thin, but he was also lean from years of dragon riding. His strength must have come from working at the forge creating his inventions, inventions Viggo had come to admire despite his anger and hatred of the rider. Someone must have taught him how to handle a sword over the years. He had good technique although and showed great potential, all he needed was a good teacher.

Viggo’s mind wandered as he deflected Hiccup’s swings. He measured the youth up, watched his foot work, judged each swing. There was so much promise within Hiccup, yet he was wasting it protecting dragons. It was a travesty. Someone of Hiccup intellect was surely meant for something far greater than this childish game of dragon defender he played with his friends. He was too smart, too naïve, too innocent for what the world held in store for him. And a part of Viggo liked that. So many with his intellect became cynical of the world around him by this age, but not Hiccup. Despite all that rage and anger focused at Viggo, there was still wonder and curiosity, and total innocence of the world burning around him. It made something in Viggo stir.

His wandering mind left him on the defensive but no for long. Viggo did something that his father and grandfather would have surely been displeased by. On Hiccup next swing, he dropped his sword and stepped into the rider’s personal space, caught his arms, and pulled him against him, effectively stopping the youth from delivering another blow. The youth gasped in surprise but did not drop his sword. His surprise lasted only a moment then he glared and lifted his left foot as if to stomp his prosthetic down on Viggo’s foot. Sensing this, the Hunter reacted quickly. He pulled Hiccup tighter against him then pressed his mouth against the young man’s.

He didn’t know why he didn’t. It was utterly out of character. Hiccup stood frozen before him his eyes wide. He didn’t kiss back, didn’t make a sound, or say a word. He was frozen stiff as if hit with Flightmare venom. After a moment, Viggo pulled back, letting Hiccup go, and stared down at the youth with a smirk. He picked up his sword and left, their fight over. Toothless let him go with only a warning growl. That night, Viggo can think of nothing else by Hiccup’s slim body and warm lips against his.

The next time they meet, Hiccup is more cautious and doesn’t immediately give chase when Viggo tries to lead him away from his friends. The Hunter chief isn’t anger by this, it’s to be expected after all. He had kissed Hiccup without his consent and the boy was likely scared he might go further the next time they’re alone. But he is the leader of the riders and sooner or later the two must meet on the field of battle.

This time the battle is on Dragon’s Edge, Hiccup’s home turf. He and his friends have the advantage and once that realization makes its way into the flustered youth’s mind, he doesn’t seem quite as worried. Hiccup tried to stay in the sky, but one well thrown bola bring Toothless’s crashing to the ground and damages this prosthetic tail fin. Hiccup yells in rage, but before he could free his friend, Viggo is on him. The scuffle in the sand until Viggo pins Hiccup down. Like before the incredible urge to press their bodies together fills Viggo but he ignores it and settles on a kiss. It goes further this time, an actual kiss and not a simple press of the lips. For a moment Hiccup is again frozen by this but then he bites Viggo’s bottom lip and bucks him off, showing surprising strength in his lithe form. Viggo rolls away and is on his feet before the young man. He wipes the blood from his lower lip but he’s not angry in the least, in fact, he aroused and if they were not in the middle of a battle he may have tried engaging in sex with the rider. But now was not the time. Hiccup glared at him but kept his distance. Viggo only grinned before walking away and calling for a retreat.

The third time it happened Viggo had to fight for control. The riders had attacked the Hunter convoy and were trying to free captured dragons. Viggo had watched with growing anger as one by one, the dragons broke free from each ship until he saw the familiar black form of a Night Fury and rider slip into the bowels of his ship. Men were yelling but Viggo shoved them aside as he went down below. 

“Stay here and catch what you can as they come out. I’ll deal with our guest,” he told the men.

He made it to the dragon cells just as Hiccup was freeing the last one. A tremendous rage filled him as he watched. He had come in behind the rider and dragon. The hatch they needed to escape was between them with dragons already fleeing. Viggo was not about to let Hiccup follow them. He launched himself at the youth, knocking him off the Night Fury and rolling into one of the now empty cells.

“You should know better than to come by yourself,” Viggo sneered. He hauled Hiccup to his feet by the collar of his tunic.

“I’m not alone,” Hiccup retorted. Toothless growled behind him.

Viggo glanced past him to the dragon. “Yes, but you’re between him and I.” He reached past Hiccup and pulled the cell door closed then pressed Hiccup against it. “If he fires, he’ll kill us both.”

Hiccup’s eyes narrowed and he tried to push the man away from him. “What do you want?”

“I have what I want,” Viggo sneered. But this time he didn’t immediately kiss the rider. He held him close, both hands fisted in the fabric of his tunic, just above the breast plate.

What did he want? Did he want to continue stealing kisses or did he want more? His lower lip was still slightly swollen from their last encounter, and the tangy taste of his own blood, the fierceness in Hiccup’s eyes as he did it sent heat pooling to his groin. Hiccup had that same fierceness now, the threat evident as he glared at Viggo. He was ready this time. He would fight it, bite, and kick him if need be. Viggo searched those emerald eyes and excitement filled him, but he waited, his gaze never leaving Hiccup’s.

“If you kiss me, I’ll bite off your lip this time,” the young man warned. He stared up at Viggo, seemingly just as captivated.

“I know,” Viggo responded.

“Then why aren’t you letting me go?”

“You’re free to go,” Viggo told him, his voice soft and alluring.

Viggo hummed and moved his hands from Hiccup’s arms to grasp the bars on either side of Hiccup’s head. Their bodies weren’t touching. Hiccup could duck under his arm and push open the door if he so chose to. It wasn’t locked and his dragon was on the other side just waiting to escape with him, yet Hiccup stood there, just as transfixed as Viggo.

When Hiccup didn’t move, Viggo decided to call his bluff. He dipped his head down and brushed his lips against Hiccup’s. He pulled back after a moment. Hiccup’s breath had hitched but he had otherwise done nothing to stop him or encourage him to go further.

“If you bite, I’ll bit back,” Viggo warned before moving forward again. 

This time he put more pressure in the kiss as if to taunt Hiccup and dare him to bite him. For a moment Hiccup did nothing but stand still, then slowly he opened his mouth. The sharp sting of teeth came to Viggo’s bottom lip, but it was far from being an actual bite, more of a teasing nip. It sent a surge of passion through Viggo, as if he had been struck by lightning. He wrapped an arm around the rider and pulled him against him as he grinded his groin against the young man’s. Hiccup’s hands went to his biceps, grasping them tightly as the kiss deepened. When they pulled away, they were both panting, their eyes glazed over in passion.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but at that moment his name was being called from above, the voice of his wing mate unmistakeable. He pulled away from Viggo, pulled open the cell door, then mounted Toothless and flew out the hatch, all without a word. 

Viggo watched him leave in silence.

. . .

What happened with Viggo confused Hiccup. One moment it was as if the man wanted to kill him, the next he was being kissed as if they were long lost lovers. He never told the other riders about it. He didn’t know how to explain it or the way his stomach knotted and became heated. He didn’t say anything about how he had begun masturbating almost as soon as he got home after such an event. He both hated it and almost delighted in it, especially after their last encounter. Here was his enemy secretly kissing him in the middle of battle when they should be trying to kill each other. It made no sense and soon Hiccup decided it didn’t need to, as long as it didn’t go past the kisses. It wasn’t like Dagur when he obsessed and made it quite clear to everyone what he wanted from Hiccup and how far he was willing to go to get it. Yes, they were friends now but there would always be that part of Hiccup that was scared Dagur might one day make good on those age-old threats. Viggo was different. Hiccup was almost certain the first kiss hadn’t been planned, or even the second, and the third may not have happened at all if Hiccup hadn’t hesitated. He could have bitten the man then and ended it all, but something had stopped him, something about the look in his eyes that was so different from Dagur. He had felt fear but also something else, a swell of arousal he never felt with anyone before.

The kisses kept happening whenever they battled. Viggo always found a way to separate them from the warring parties in order to pepper him with kisses. His hands never travelled further than Hiccup’s waist, never aggressively tried to cop a feel for his ass or groin. He never made any crude threats other than to bite him back. Soon, Hiccup found he was also looking for places where they could have a private moment to kiss and make out, feeling a desire for more than kisses.

More than kisses came in a form Hiccup was not expecting. After their fifth encounter, Terror mail began to show up marked for Hiccup. Everyone was used to Hiccup getting more mail than the rest of the riders. As the Hooligan heir, he received intel and updates on the happens of Berk as well as the odd summons to return home, but these letters were different and were written in another language, one most of the riders did not know, except Hiccup. It was part of his training as heir and one his grandfather insisted that he begin learning at a young age. He could speak six languages fluently and read seven. Due to the rise of Christianity in the south, Latin was often used when writing contracts, but this letter was written in the foreign language and for a moment Hiccup is confused. His father never sent him anything in Latin before.

There’s a book included. Hiccup looks if over. It’s in Gaelic. That was an odd combination, but it suddenly made sense once he read the letter.

“My dearest Hiccup,

I do enjoy or time together. I look forward to the day where our kisses can become more than a brief moment of our lips pressing together…”

Hiccup’s cheeks heated as he continued reading. It wasn’t exceptionally long and almost poetic it the way it was written. Viggo compared the taste of Hiccup’s lips to the sweetness of a ripe cherry and how he could not wait until the day Hiccup would allow more than cursory touches to one another’s bodies. It was signed with a simple V. Hiccup found it hard to breath for a moment or two after reading the letter. No one had ever sent him a love letter before and there was no doubt that was what this was. The book was filled with poems which was unlike any of the books he had read before. He found himself reading from it every night, sharing the words with only Toothless who would curl protectively around him. He didn’t like Viggo, but Hiccup was much calmer now that they had a relationship of sorts rather than trying to kill each other.

The others were confused by the letters and gifts that arrived ever few days for Hiccup. The twins tried catching the Terrible Terrors before they could deliver the letters and gifts but grew frustrated when they couldn’t read what was written, and disgusted if it was another book. When treats began arriving, chocolate and small cakes, Hiccup had hide it or the twins and Snotlout would take it for themselves, leaving only the letters. Fishlegs managed to figure out the letters were written as poems when he noticed the structure of each one, but his Latin wasn’t very good and when Hiccup asked him not to read his mail, his friend stopped, even though he could have pointed out the fact that everyone had read his and Heather’s mail not so long ago. Astrid was the one that figured out they were love notes, although in hindsight it was easy to tell. She had given him a knowing grin, not the least bit upset and told the others to let him be.

Hiccup sent letters to Viggo as well. They weren’t as poetic, Hiccup was still learning, but he hoped they explained his feelings, as well as some of his misgivings over their relationship. After all, they were still enemies. They still have vastly different views when it came to dragons. Hiccup fought to protect them while Viggo captured and sold them. And maybe that was what made there relationship so fiery and passionate the day it all came to a head.

“You can’t just try to drown us like that!” Hiccup yelled at Viggo. 

He had chased the Hunter chief down after the gang rescued Ruffnut and escaped drowning in their arena. Ruffnut seemed okay and was presently with her brother while the others wrecked havoc on the Hunter camp. This had to end now. Their relationship couldn’t go further if the people he cared about were constantly in danger.

“Oh, Hiccup, don’t be like that. You know I would have rescued you before that happened,” Viggo purred. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stood straight and taller, obviously not seeing what he had done that was wrong.

Hiccup fumed. “Yeah? And what about my friends? You would have let them die.”

The man shrugged.

The rider gave a yell of utter frustration. “You’re impossible!” he yelled as he dismounted Toothless. He pointed a long finger at Viggo. “I tried to understand, I tried to look to other way, but I can’t. You’re endangering my friends.”

Viggo’s demeaner didn’t change. “Then send them back to Berk where they’ll be safe,” he retorted. “My dear, I care nothing for them. Send them home and you and I can work this out.”

Hiccup pulled at his hair. “This isn’t funny, Viggo.”

“I assure you I’m not joking.”

The young man shook his head. “I can’t…I can’t do this anymore. I lov…” He froze, the words he never thought he would say to anyone, let alone Viggo, trapped on his tongue. He blinked away tears and sniffled softly. “You can’t make me choose between them or you. If you did…then you’ve already lost.”

Viggo stared at him with widening eyes, having caught what Hiccup had almost said. In a matter of a few long strides, he closed the gap between them and took Hiccup in his arms. “Did you just say you loved me?” he asked in shock.

“I…I love my friends more. They would never make me choose,” Hiccup answered. He looked away then sighed. “Let me go.”

To his surprise, Viggo did. 

“Perhaps the next time you send spies you’ll send someone who actually knows how to be spies,” Viggo said. He took a step back, ready to let Hiccup go and end their relationship.

Hiccup paused, his hand on Toothless’s head. “Yeah, I’ll remember that.” But he didn’t mount Toothless. He stood still, staying at the ground while the dragon warbled in question.

Viggo stared at him for a moment before striding toward him. He grabbed Hiccup roughly by the arm and pull him into a harsh kiss. It was almost like their first time. Hiccup stood in shock, unable to move, anger, hurt, confusion all clouding his mind, and then his body slowly relaxed and he melted into the kiss. His arms wrapped around Viggo, one hand knotting in his hair and pulling the larger man down to him. This time Viggo moved his hands lower, cupping Hiccup’s firm ass and forcing him up to his tiptoes as he deepened the kiss.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered when he pulled away. “I’m sorry about your friend. You’re right, I should have thrown her in a cell, but you have no idea how much she rubbed me the wrong way. She has a worse mouth than you.”

Hiccup nodded. “Yeah, the twins are good at getting under people’s skin.” He sucked in his bottom lip, a trait Viggo found unimaginably adorable. “Now what? We only have a few minutes.”

A soft hum came from Viggo. “I may just have to capture you, take you to my tent, and ravish you.”

The rider looked thoughtful. “That would mean capturing six really pissed off riders in total. I don’t think your men are up for that today. Rain check?”

Viggo kissed along his jaw to his left ear. “If you insist,” he breathed in Hiccup’s ear, sending a shiver down the youth’s spine. His voice became deep and husky. “But I want you to know that the next time I get my hands on you I’m taking you to my tent, stripping you of every stitch of clothing and having my way with you all night. You won’t get to sleep a wink.” He ran his tongue over the sensitive lobe while squeezing Hiccup’s ass. “I’m going to cover you in honey and lick every bit off. Then I’m going to play with your body like a finely toned instrument, ravish you until my name is all you can think of.” He pressed their groins together. “And just when you think you can take no more, I’m going to make love to you, over and over again.”

The imagery Viggo painted with those words had Hiccup panting and hard with need. He moaned softly and turned to kiss Viggo’s cheek. “What if I capture you instead.”

A devious grin lit Viggo’s face. “If you managed that…then maybe I’ll let you tie me down and have your way with me, but…you have to actually catch me first, and you my dear, have yet to manage that.”

Hiccup cocked his head to one side. “Challenge accepted.”

. . .

Ryker had been trying to find Viggo since the battle begun. They had been separated yet again; a habit Ryker was quickly tiring of it. Once the riders were in the air, they had the strategic advantage. The whole camp and shipyard were now on fire. And Viggo…Viggo was nowhere to be found. His little brother was many things but not a coward. So, where had he gone off to?

He heard the voices before he saw them; the nasally voice of the Dragon Riders’ leader and Viggo’s deeper, more cultured one. He couldn’t quite make out the words at first, but he could tell Hiccup was yelling at Viggo. Ryker drew his sword, ready to finally do away with the arrogant pup. He slowly rounded the corner, not wanting to attract attention then stopped cold in his tracks. He expected fighting or wild hand gestures which the Hooligan heir seemed prone to. He was not expecting to see the youth in his brother’s arms, the two kissing one another passionately. It was not forced. One was not dominating the other. They kissed as if they were lovers, the Night Fury next to them acting as if this was completely normal.

Ryker took a step back, flabbergasted by what he just witnessed. It made little sense. Not an hour ago Viggo was giving a campaign speech about how they were going to crush the riders. Only minutes ago, the Hunters had trapped them, intent on killing every last one. Now, Viggo was making out with their leader. Judging by how familiar they appeared to be with one another, this may have been going on for some time. It suddenly explained a great many things. Viggo had claimed there was a traitor in their mist, he neglected to mention that HE was the traitor. That was why they had been losing battles, nit because the riders had outsmarted them but because Viggo was letting them win. Viggo had sold the Hunters out for a pretty face and a piece of foreign ass.

It was Ryker’s job to put an end to it.

He didn’t approach Viggo about the subject right away. A part of him hoped that Viggo would tell him it was all some sort of elaborate scheme to destroy the riders, but as the days wore on, Ryker began noticing little things he hadn’t before. There was an increase in Terror mail and each time one came in, Viggo seemed in a cheery, almost giddy mood. Ryker took it upon himself to invade his brother’s tent while he was out talking battle strategy with some of the generals. What he found proved just how long this little romance had been going on. He had to give his brother credit though, sending letters in Latin made it near impossible for the average Viking to know what was going on. But Ryker spoke and read Latin, he had been taught as a child just as Viggo was and he could read the love notes that had been passed back and forth between Viggo and Hiccup.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Viggo asked. He stood at the opening to his private tent and glared at his brother with narrowed eyed.

Ryker glared back. He held up one letter and waved it at his brother. “How long has this been going on?” he demanded.

“I have no idea what you’re going on about,” Viggo answered smoothly. 

He went to grab the parchment from Ryker only for his brother to do something he had never done began. Ryker grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet. Ryker’s fingers squeezed hard enough to keep him from yelling for help but loose enough for him to breath.

“Tell me, brother, is it just his lips you dream of or his tight ass?” Ryker growled. He shook the letter in front of his face then read some more. “’I long to stare into your eyes. Those eyes that are like new blades of grass dripping with spring dew.’ Have you fucked him yet? Hm? All this planning, the people we lost, the gold stolen from us…we’re at war and you’re sleeping with the enemy. And not some pretty spy but their gods damn leader!”

He pulled Viggo’s sword from its sheath and threw it across the room before dropping Viggo. Then, rage filling him, he upended the table and ornate chair while yelling for the guards to come inside.

“Clear out the safe,” he ordered, gesturing the wooden door hidden under the rug he just pulled off the ground.

Viggo rubbed his throat, still trying to catch his breath. “Ryker, what are you doing?” He inhaled sharply as his brother grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet.

“Putting you some place safe while I clean up your mess,” the elder Grimborn growled.

Viggo’s eyes widened as the while in the ground which he kept his personal stash of gold and jewels was emptied. “Ryker…you can’t to this,” he all but pleaded. He gave a shout as he shoved into the hole. It was nearly ten feet and only four feet wide. Viggo hit his right shoulder and ankle as he fell but otherwise wasn’t seriously hurt. He looked up at his brother in shock. “Ryker!”

His brother stared down at him with a sad frown. “This is for your own good. I’m taking the Shellshocker and the men. We’re going to finally put an end to all this nonsense. We’ll kill the riders, but I’ll be sure to bring Hiccup back for you. I want you to watch as I slit his throat. Maybe then you’ll come back to your senses.”

“No…no, Ryker, stop! Don’t do this! RYKER!”

The trap door closed, the rug and furniture reset as it was before then the heavy thumps of Ryker’s feet as he left. Viggo sat on the ground. Two fears ran through him, one of Ryker succeeding and Hiccup dying, the other of Ryker failing and leaving him to die in this dark hole with no food or water to sustain him.

Time passed slowly. Viggo tried climbing out but that proved impossible. Even if he could climb to the top, he could not push the heavy furniture out of the way. He sat in darkness, waiting, praying for Ryker’s return. Hours must have passed. Perhaps a day or two. Viggo was famished, his throat dry and in need of water. He lost hope in Ryker. He knew he would die. He knew there was no saving him.

He thought he was dreaming when he heard muffled voices. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He tried calling for help but the voices stopped, whoever had entered his hut having left. He sat back and closed his eyes. He had been forgotten. Then there were more muffled voices. Furniture was knocked over, pieces of the Maces and Talons game that had been left on a table falling all over, and the rug was pulled back. And then, much to Viggo’s relief, the trap door was pulled open. He looked up, fulling expecting to see Ryker’s smug grin as he showed Hiccup as he captive, what he didn’t expect was Hiccup, free and safe, looking down at him with Toothless at his side. Hope swelled in Viggo’s chest as he met his young lover’s surprised and worried gaze.

“Viggo?” Hiccup gasped.

”I never imagined these words would ever come out of this mouth but, my dear Hiccup, I am overjoyed to see you,” Viggo told him. 

His slumped against the side of the wall with a sigh of relief. He had never felt such relief in his life as he did upon seeing Hiccup was alive and well. Ryker would pay for his betrayal, but that could wait for know. For now, all he wanted was Hiccup in his arms, to feel his lips and let him know just how much he genuinely loved and cared for him. But that too would also have to wait.


End file.
